Through the Valley
by Dragonmorph
Summary: Her birth was orchestrated to become humanity's downfall; a vessel to a virus who strives to find her own destiny despite the circumstances. It's never meant to be hers to choose — of a love long past, and evidence of its existence fighting in an unforgiving world. Modern Zombie AU. Chrobin.


Her mother once told her about the dragons that would raze cities, and the heroes brandishing named swords to cut them down.

Her father told her that the dragons were ones to be praised as they removed the selfish, greedy humans from their world.

She was just a little girl then without a purpose. She didn't like the idea of a dragon laying dormant until he was prepared to strike the world with an unexplained bitterness. It was a conflicting idea that she could never be satisfied with, but her growing mind had only developed more questions and complaints about how the world worked. Her mother was unable to provide her with an immortal's wisdom, but she tried to please the child whose mind already wandered.

Her brilliance had came from somewhere. Her mother was employed as a stay-at-home parent while the father in their quiet family was a scientist. He would leave for work with grand plans in mind to ensure that humanity would go far, but his plans remained secret among civilians as she and her mother had been told.

Despite her potential ability to pursue a job as a scientist, her father never really played much of a role in her learning even as she began to challenge the lessons her teacher had provided her.

"Robin," her current teacher had said, "may be smart, but it's no excuse for her behavior."

"I know," her mother replied softly as she took her daughter away to find suitable punishment within the confinements of their own home.

During their drive home, the girl would suddenly ask, "Mother, why does father never teach me anything cool if he's so smart?"

The woman was unable to respond. Even when it was by coincidence her husband had suddenly taken interest in their child. He took her away during his work shifts, and Robin seemed eager at first. Perhaps she should have paid attention earlier when her own child had caught a flu that had not gone away for months on end. When she had turned 13, she thought the spell finally ended when doctors failed to diagnose the issue. It wasn't until she found her daughter bent over a toilet vomiting blood that she finally confronted her husband.

"What the hell have you done with our child?" she screamed right into his stone-cold face with fists tightened and prepared to pummel his chest. He was taller than her, but her fury gave her courage.

"I fixed her." he simply said, leaving her dumbfounded.

"What?"

"I fixed her." he repeated; annoyed and bored with the situation already.

"I don't know what you're going on about, but she's not your guinea pig to experiment on. She has been sick for months! Is that why she has been sick? Because of you?" She took a deep breath though her anger had not yet quelled. "Validar, for Grima's sake, she's _our_ daughter."

"Are you that blind? She always had low immunity so I'm making her better, stronger. Her mind is sharp already, but imagine what I could do if she improves physically."

He explained his master plan, but his wife was already storming off in disbelief with tears streaming down her face. She suspected that he would continue, but she needed to get her daughter away from his man before more damage could be done.

.

Robin was nearly sixteen when she was caught again by her father.

He told her that he had plans for her, but never exposed the truth behind her kidnapping nor the condition of her mother, bless her soul. He simply stated that it was Grima's will that allowed for an (unwilling) participant to see the world evolve into something better.

He never answered her when she was distressed during the middle of the night as she asked him numerous times what it meant. When she saw him. When she saw a boy with blue hair shooting aimlessly at _abominations_ , and protecting her when she was injured herself.

Or the time the dream progressed until he had turned into one of them before her eyes. As her own held glistening tears, the ones of a steel blue color was drained of his humanity.

Her hand was upon his gun though, but the ending was obvious even when she woke up in cold sweat in a strange bed. Alone as her dream self was.

What were those things in her dreams? She wondered as her paranoia grew over time. She fought relentlessly against the syringes sent her way, and the once soothing words were simply lies spoon-fed to her so she would not budge from her position. Her father grew increasingly agitated as she turned away his treatment for whatever sickness she might have still incubating in her body. The other scientists were still clothed in protective body suits, and it only made her question what she truly was now if not a poor child torn from the arms of a loving mother.

If she ran away now, she could avoid letting the blue-haired boy down if her father led her on that path. After all, her presence seemed to have triggered the scenario of his fate, but what about those things?. The guilt had ate at her ever since the dream shown her what the future could have been, but her younger self would have laughed at the mere thought that it could predict the outcomes based on her actions. She would not be a slave to it any longer.

She would bide her time, and plan her escape.

.

She donned one of those stereotypical hospital gowns she had seen in horror movies when she had escaped at eighteen. She didn't know where she wanted to run, but her instincts told her to go anywhere but here. Her legs were not meant to carry someone whose body felt almost foreign to her now, but it took her far enough before she collapsed upon the ground.

Little did she know three people nearby had witnessed the scene with their own eyes, and they quickly made their way to her aid.

While she recovered, she became active with her own body under her control again. However, the dragon within laid dormant, and quietly waited for Her opportunity to raze the world.

* * *

 **A/N: First FE story, and all. I figure I'm making one of my 2018 resolutions one where I actually write and finish a story for once. Fire Emblem has been on my mind for awhile especially this kind of AU I've been developing for awhile now. I'm not really sure if I'm a huge fan of this intro, but I hope to stick with it.**

 **It follows a more modernized version of the game while also deviating from it, and by deviating, it will really begin to deviate later on for reasons. I hope you are all in for an angsty mess of a zombie AU.**

 **-DM**


End file.
